


how the tables have turned.

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Despair, M/M, based off of sum my friend made uwu, haha i give pain for christmas :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: Hi it's christmas so have some good ol despair <33
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	how the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allo_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/gifts).



Gundham wondered what Ms. Yukisome would think as he slowly stumbled down the stairs of the tall building. Would she scold him? Praise him? Maybe she wouldn’t even care by now. Though, he doubted it, as the teacher made a point to cherish all of her students.

~~Chiaki was only an example of her love, seeing as it brought them all to this.~~

~~..Who’s love? Junko? Or Yukisome..? Maybe he was getting them confused..~~

A queasy feeling was quickly growing in his stomach, rising up into his chest. An anticipation. A hope..?

No, it was the hope for despair. He knew for a fact ~~Nagito~~ the Servant couldn’t have survived. A sickly grin grew on his pale, gaunt face as he, finally, arrived at the ground floor. The doors were shoved open, his arms shaking with either anticipation or the weakness that came with his lack of nutrition.

The sight that greeted him made his entire body shiver with delight. Or despair? He supposed those questions were what kept his class so deep into their despair. Tears welled up and fell, a natural response to the feeling rising in his body, yet the grin on his face only grew, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

The Servant lay at his feet, hot pink surrounding him, dirtying his clothes and face. His eyes were wide, a sort of betrayed shock forever painted into the now glazed olive green orbs, and his mouth was open, the same pink spilling down his chin and cheeks. Even more was now seeping through unseen injuries, soaking his clothes and hair and effectively bedraggling him. He, Nagito Komaeda, was dead. Just as he thought.

~~Not even his luck could save him this time, huh?~~

Despair coursed through the breeders veins, his arms wrapping around himself in a similar fashion to his former partner. Body trembling, he crumbled to his knees, nose tilted toward the red sky as he forced his gaze away. A twisted laugh wracked through his thin frame, harsh sobs being the only thing that interrupted him.

~~Why?~~

~~Why’d it have to turn out like this..?~~

Promptly squishing the intruding thoughts, he calmed himself down, sniffling through his weak chuckles as he forced himself up. He gave one more glance toward the body at his feet, a new wave of despair filling him as he remembered the times before, when the man before him had bravely approached with conversation and company to offer.

An odd topic he’d chosen to discuss then. _‘How would you want to die..?’_ The breeder hadn’t known how to respond, so Nagito had gone on without his answer.

_‘I would want to go out having served some purpose for hope.’_

Ah, how the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey merry christmas ya'll :DDD


End file.
